His Olivia
by RachelCarmichael
Summary: Severus Snape was a dark unhappy child and a dark unhappy adult, but he had one ray on sunshine. One person who kept his dark life from over powering him and gave him a reason to fight when Lily turned her back on him. Lucius Malfoy was an aristocrat, and not the world's nicest one at that, but he had a soft spot for a tiny sapphire eyed girl in robes twice her size. SS/OC LM/NM
1. An Introduction

The truth of how Severus Snape first met Olivia Abrams was not important, although the truth would involve the Potter Prat, Lucius Malfoy and and unfortunate hex on the poor girl. At the time Lucius had been a fifth year and Severus a third year, but the tears and fear in the wisp of a Slytherin first year had drawn both them to her aid. A quick disarming spell and well place itching spell had been very much appriciated during that first week of her term.

Liv, as it was soon discovered she prefered to be called, was an orphan living in Hogsmeade when she recived her letter and had been estatic at going to the large imposing school so many of her fellows went to. It was common knowlage the orphans where usually squibs or bastards of wealthy purebloods and Liv had wanted nothing more than to simply be an unwanted child having long been facinated by the magic she saw the Mistress doing around the small cabin where she lived with twelve other children. As her first year turned into her second and her second year into her third she blossomed under the watchful eyes of her guardians.

Lucius was the more brotherly of the two having grown up with solely his mourning father Abraxas after his mother's passing found her shy and dimmunitive posture to be a welcome change from the high pitch squealing of his intended's sisters. Bellatrix has only once come near the girl her sister's lover had adopted as a sister, and never forgot the deep loathing and pain Lucius cast onto her. Cissy for the wisp endearing and Liv brought out the maternal nurturing that Cissa always felt when she saw wounded birds or the like. She was pleased Lucius found someone else to watch over as she'd grown tired of the wizard, though lovingly doing so, scaring away any potential friends male or female.

Severus was a different story. He'd been dark and withdrawn all his life but the idea of the poor girl being harmed in anyway, especially but that dunce Potter, caused him to literally become violent and defensive. His fondest wish was for her to find happiness and remain as far away from any and all darkness, especially him. He'd once heard that the greatest thing one can do for someone they truly love is let them go, so unlike Lucius he encouraged the girl he'd affectionately come to view as a sister to date and find a nice Slytherin or Ravenclaw she fancied and marry him at their earliest convienience. Especially as his fifth year went on and he found his dreams of Lily morphing into dreams of Olivia.

As the year of Lucius' final year came to a close he was approched by the twinkling eyed headmaster and his own father and asked to perform the audacious task of spying on the Dark Lord. He agreed to do so only once the headmaster agreed to allow Olivia to be placed into his guardianship and Severus would be protected from the Mauraders.

I do not tell you this to give you a headache or to comfuse you. I tell you this because it is all things you must know if you wish to understand the love story of the dour Potions Professor and his Olivia.


	2. The Common Room

"Olivia!" Cissy called for the third time while her fiancée looked on with amusment.

"Narcissa!" The usually quiet girl responded her sapphire eyes shimmering with laughter.

"Are you going to respond to Lucius or am I going to have to throttle my favorite third year?"

"I'm pondering it. I've never left Hogsmeade before…much less Scotland and now I'm being offered a chance to live in London at Malfoy Manor. It's more than a little scary, besides what if Mr. Malfoy doesn't like me? What would I do then?"

"Why stay with me of course! Mother adores you and dotes on you almost more than me and Bella combined!"

"Cissy I won't have Livvy near that dreadful wench of a witch you call sister! For all we know she'd sacrifice her to the Dark Lord as a virgin sacrifice! It's bad enough Slughorn's always pestering her for virgin's blood! And shame on you for doing it Olivia Kathleen!" Lucius drawled in a calm manner, but still imposing as always.

"Luc you know I'm bugger at potions! I can't even brew a simple tonic much less Felix Flixis! I'm much better at charms."

"Yet you can't manage to hex that scoundrel Potter when he manages to corner you in the library." Severus chimed in.

"Liv! Why didn't you tell me Potter was causing you trouble! I'll set him straight in Herbology that's for sure!" Cissy said indignantly.

"Sev! You promised!" Liv whined.

"I have no patience with you when you whine. You're pouting doesn't affect me like it does your newly appointed guardian." He replied looking at her gravely but to those who knew him like these three they saw the mirth shimmering in his dark eyes.

The girl huffed and stood swiftly, "Well then I shall go to bed and I wish you all a bogart in your trunks!"

"Wait Liv I'm tired too! I'll go with you." Cissy replied kissing Lucius and patting Severus on the shoulder.

As the two young men watched the girls going up stairs a look of sadness passed over Severus' features so quickly his companion felt to compelled to look at him inquisitively.

"Lily." Was all Severus had to say.

"She hasn't forgiven you yet?" Lucius asked and then took his silence as affirmation. "Then move on. She's a bloody fool to not forgive you. Don't interrupt me Severus. You claim this friendship was so important to you and you valued nothing above it, and yet that red headed harlot cannot find it in her heart to forgive you when you simply reacted out of emotion and embarrassment then you are better off without her. If you were anybody else I'd hex you, but seeing as how you've already pointed out there's a certain witch upstairs that I cannot bring myself to upset I'll settle for informing you that if you continue to sulk about, as you are prone to do, I will revoke my recommendation that you be a prefect next year. She's a fool Severus and you're no dark wizard as she said. Let yourself see you're better than she is."

"Are you quite finished? I've heard rumors Lucius that had added to my as you put it 'sulking'."

"And what would those be Severus? I do hope it's not that I've been carrying on with Bellatrix."

"I hear you've joined Voldemort Lucius. If you tell me it's true I'll hex you straight into next week, and then the following two. Once for Cissy and twice for Liv."

"The rumors you hear are true within any walls but my own. I've taken up espionage my friend." Lucius said gravely.

"You must be mad! Don't you know you'll be killed?"

"The thought has crossed my mind but you must see Severus that I must protect those I love? Think of Cissa with her sister and father in support of that megalomaniac! And I ran a blood assessment on Liv a few years back discovering she's the daughter of muggleborns meaning she's right on his to kill list! I have to protect her Severus."

"You discovered her past?"

"Yes."

"Anything else?"

"I researched it further if that's what you're asking." Severus' nod probed him on. "She was six days old and her parents were killed by Death Eaters. Her mother hid her under a pile of laundry they'd been folding, and aurors found her there."

"Are you going to tell her?"

"About which part?"

"Both don't be daft."

"If she needs to know I'll tell her about the duplicity."

"And her family?"

"She's never shown any interest, but if she does I'll tell her what I know."

"How do you know is the question."

The older man grew quiet and pensive for a moment, almost as if gauging the others emotions before he replied sounding far away and eerily pensive, "Dumbledore."

Severus nodded, having seen firsthand how the man was always two steps in front of everyone, and the two slipped into comfortable silence for the remainder of the evening. Eventually the friends went on to bed.

As Severus laid in bed that night unable to sleep he thought about the things his friend has shared with him. He also began pondering the fresh faced sapphire-eyed girl in the other corridor. While it was true he'd had feeling for Lily they'd died in the last few months, more so after he saw Liv in her muggle attire in Hogsmeade.

_The whole group had stayed home for Christmas holiday, Lucius because he'd wanted to see Olivia's face when the guardianship papers had come and he hadn't been disappointed, Narcissa because she hadn't celebrate without her favorite sister who her parents had disowned after she broke off her engagement to Barty Crouch Jr. and married a muggleborn named Ted Tonks, and he'd stayed because he figured that Tobias would be too drunk to notice if he showed up or not. Liv had stayed but got a special pass to spend Christmas in Hogsmeade at the orphanage helping with the yuletide festivities, and had begged and whined and bargained until her friends had joined her. The group spent the day with the children and event some of the night listening to the stories of what St. Nick had brought. Severus had helped but at some point he became totally transfixed by the sight of the girl who was so engrossed in the story a pudgy boy was telling her. She was to most people mousy, she had long hair that was the color of her favorite chocolate, never filled out anything she wore, and always smelled of parchment and flowers. He figured the most remarkable thing about her were those brilliant sapphire eyes that he had become well acquainted with over the last few years. He suddenly became away of the fact that on top of all of those things she was soft. He knew as well as Lucius and probably even Narcissa that she was the softest person. They'd all caught her at some point in time when she'd fallen or started to fall seemingly tripping over the air in front of her. Her extreme clumsiness was the reason she'd become a target for Potter and his cronies._

Severus slipped out of the memory of when he'd first realized that Lily wasn't the only girl out there, and fell asleep dreaming of the suddenly more beautiful girl. Vowing to himself that he'd see to it himself that Livy was happy.


	3. Cissa's Mission

Olivia awoke to the feel of a fingernail prodding at the side of her face, and when she awoke she saw an already dressed Narcissa sitting on the edge of her bed and stroking her kitten, Turkleton. Her bleary eyes noted her dorm mates still sleeping soundly in their beds.

"Cissa what in the good name of Salazar sitting on my bed at this hour?" Olivia asked sleepily.

"I know it's early, but I wanted to talk to you." The seriousness in Cissy's voice made Olivia sit up and take heed.

"What's wrong Cissy? Something with Luc? Please tell me it's not that!" Olivia said working herself into a frenzy at the end.

"No, of course not!" Narcissa replied, "It's just in these last few years we've become so close, and I wanted you to know that…" Narcissa took a deep shuddering breath, "Livy, I need you to know that no matter what you can always come to me. Promise me?"

"Cissa are you okay?" Olivia asked worriedly.

"Yes, yes, I just worry about you. I know you're going to move into Malfoy Manor, and Abraxas can be kind of abrasive. I just want you to know if you need someone to talk to I'm here for you."

"Cissa, thanks but I've met Luc how can the man who raised him be awful?"

"The man who raised Severus is a less than savory man. I wouldn't spend any more time in his presence than I would a dragon's, but Serverus is one of the best people I've ever met."

"What's the deal with Sev and his Dad anyways?"

"Sev's dad is a drunken muggle who shouts and his mum constantly."

"Oh…" was all the young witch could think to reply feeling the ridiculous urge to hug him. She'd always noticed his handsome features. Sure his clothes were a bit ratty, and his hair was long and lanky, but all of those things were superficial and wouldn't matter in the long run. He _was_ strong and intelligent. He could make any potion and brew it better than anyone she'd ever met. He could also cast any number of charms or spells. He invented his own spell, potions, and even a few hexes…although she'd prefer to forget how she'd learnt that little fact about him.

"Liv? You still there?" Narcissa asked worriedly

"Yes yes of course. I'm sorry." The younger girl said, "I just sort of drifted off…"

"You do that quite often when I mention Severus. If you're not careful people will begin to think you fancy him!" Cissa said jokingly, but as her friend flushed furiously she began to re-evaluate the girl, "Oh sweet Merlin you _do_ fancy Sev! Oh this is so exciting!"

"Cissy calm down!" Livy hissed, "It's not as if he fancies me too! Besides I'm a third year and he's a fifth year how on earth would that balance out?" She questioned almost sadly.

"Luc was a fifth year when I was a third year. We started off as friends too you know."

"I remember quite well. I was there watching you snog while Sev was trying to keep me from failing Potions."

With that the older witch laughed rather boisterously. "Come along Livy I'm going to make Severus Snape fall hopeless in love with you!" With that comment Cissy pulled the smaller girl out of bed and drug her though the door until they got to Cissa's room. Turkleton following along feeling most disgruntled at having to change beds.

Later that morning Olivia was standing in from of a full length mirror with Cissa grinning like Turk did when he'd caught one of the plethora of spiders that never failed to frighten his mistress.

"Well?" the older witch asked as if trying to determine if she was going to win Witch Weekly's coveted prize of a free enchanted kitchen set, "What do you think?"

'I think this entire thing is bloody ridiculous' she thought to herself, but she had to admit she looked nice. "I look great thank you Cissa." Causing the older witch to smile brightly.

And she did there was no denying that fact to either witch. Narcissa had called her own personal house elf to Hogwarts and tasked him with the job of tailoring Olivia's clothes to fit her slight curves, next she'd struggled with the never ending curls the poor girl had on her head before finally using a spell to cause it to fall into flowing waves, she then clipped up her hair into a silver clip with elegant detailing on it. When Cissy had deemed her hair done she's spelled the faintest amount of make-up onto her friend's face allowing her features to be enhanced, but not over powered. Finally she'd spritzed some of the rose scented perfume Olivia loved so much over her, before deeming her ready.

"Alright" Narcissa said excitedly, "let's go make Severus lose his mind!"

All Olivia could do was hold her breath and hope for the best when Severus saw her…


	4. New Beginning

**Okay I know this is a first, but I'm not really sure what to put in an author's note…so on that note here we go. We're on Chapter 4 and I'm really desperate for some feedback from those of you who've become interested in the story. Plot Bunnies are welcome seeing as how this is my first story and I aim to please you wonderful Nuggets. I know up to this point I've been updating quite a bit even if they're not excessively long chapters, and the reason for that is I've had these pre-written. I have no intention of abandoning this story unless people tell me its absolute crap. I've made the decision to follow the example of one of my favorite writers on her onecelestialbeing and replying to every review I get. Hopefully that will encourage audience participation. **

**So here are my questions:**

**Is it moving too fast?**

**When do you think Liv and Sev should confront their slowly growing feelings?**

**Can I kill Bella in the first war?**

**Dumbledore: Evil, Meddling, or Misunderstood? (He's going to play a huge role later on)**

**And do you like my take on the Malfoy's?**

**Reply, or don't what do I care….I care a lot.**

By the time Cissa and Livy got down to the common room Lucius and Sev had already gone to the Great Hall for breakfast, so the two girl made their way up. By the time the two had made their way into the Great Hall the massive room was filled with students trying to get all the food they could in, while also trying to get those last few answers for the assignment due that day. Narcissa saw Sev and Lucius first with their back to the two, so she steered her friend towards the two.

"Thank you for waiting on us you prats," was her greeting to her fiancée and Severus.

"We would've waited, but it was useless as the two of you never came down this any other girls," Lucius replied not looking up from _The Daily Prophet. _

Severus sat there staring at Olivia as if trying to figure out just when she'd become more than just a small girl unable to defend herself. Olivia smiled at him shyly while she sipped her Jasmine tea. Lucius chose this particular moment to look up, and discovered what Cissa had done to the innocent little girl he had chosen to call sister.

"Cissa what in the bloody hell did you do? You've made her over like some kind of trash!" Lucius exclaimed angrily.

Narcissa Black was a lot of things. She was beautiful, intelligent, capable, powerful, and a damn fine cook, but if there was one thing that was most obvious she was a Black first and foremost. The Black family was known for their money, power, affiliations within all aspects of the wizarding world, but they were not known for their tolerance. The second Lucius made that statement the blonde's grey eyes flamed in rage, and for a split second Lucius Malfoy felt fear. Not fear for himself or fear of Cissa, but fear for what would come out of her mouth at that moment. There were times when his sweet Cissy became worse than her devil sister, and this was the woman he'd told his greatest fears to, the woman he'd planned to live his entire life with. Now he'd pissed her off, and there was no telling just what the fair, sweet, gentle woman would do now that his words had turned her into a hissing serpent worthy of their house.

Olivia and Severus had stopped their staring contest at Lucius' exclamation, and Severus having lived his life around volatile people knew the best way to head off Cissa anger.

"Well I think you did a wonderful job Cissa…She's never looked quite as nice as she does right now. I think you've taken her insides and brought them out." Severus said bringing the gentle baritone of his newfound voice out in a soothing manner.

Cissa calmed marginally, and Olivia realizing what Severus had done chimed in as well, "Plus Cissa we both know I didn't do this for Luc, he's an overprotective bear. We should take his criticisms as a compliment, because it means I'm going to be noticed."

Narcissa smiled at this before shooting a warning glare at Lucius allowing him to know he was on very thin ice. The older man gulped slightly, and pleasant breakfast conversation resumed.

That afternoon as Livy had done every day for the last three years she plopped into a chair next to Severus in the library to get help on her various assignments. She was an attentive student with a thirst for knowledge, but she was really only adept at Herbology and Charms. Potions gave her a headache those she greatly enjoyed watching Sev and Cissa brew, as the two were so gifted at the subject and seemed very adept at the subject. Lucius was the most gifted of the group in DADA, but Severus was a close second. Narcissa was an extremely gifted witch and could pursue just about anything, but as only Livy knew she had no desire to be anything beyond a wife and a mother and as soon as she turned seventeen she planned on leaving the school to become a career Mrs. Malfoy.

"If you're done daydreaming I can help you write your essay on the Polyjuice potion." Severus stated in his newly developed baritone, startling Olivia out of her own head.

"Sorry Sev. I was just thinking…"

"About what dare I ask?"

"How everyone has a niche but me."

"You've got your spot; you're going to be a Malfoy in the eyes of the public. All you'll need to do is find a wealthy wizard and be married off."

"What if I don't want to be married off? What if I want to fall in love and take whatever comes our way?"

"Don't you want to live without worrying about money? Lucius could find you a wealthy husband who can give you anything you've ever wanted."

"I don't want anything I've ever wanted! I want to be with someone who loves me, and cares for me on his own merit, not his daddy's money."

"So you'd rather be poor? That's rubbish."

"Love is rubbish?"

"Livy, don't….don't cry. Please? I didn't mean it like that! I simply meant that in this world it's sometimes easier to be happy if you've got money…there's less for you to worry about."

"I want someone to love me. I worry about never being in love Sev. I'm afraid I'll never find someone that loves me so unconditionally that I can feel it from my toes all the way up."

"You're the most incredible person I've ever met why wouldn't anybody love you?"

"Sev…can I ask you a question?"

"You just did," He said with a laugh.

"I'm being serious."

"Yes you can ask me a question."

"I saw you snogging Fiona Parkinson last month after your falling out with Lily, and I was wondering….What's It like to be kissed? Lucius doesn't allow boys within twenty feet of me if he thinks they may possibly fancy me, so could you describe it?"

"I suppose I could try…or…never mind."

"Or what?"  
"I could kiss you," Severus stated preparing for her rejection.

"Alright," She replied nervously

She scooted slight towards Sev, and he took a deep shuddering breath, before their lips finally met. The second his lips touched hers it felt as though an electric current was running through both their bodies. Slowly their simple kiss evolved and Severus wound his hands in her silky hair and he gently prodded her lips apart. In that quite secluded area of the library no one could see as Severus and Olivia slowly lost sight of where they were and her hand wound around his neck, and be pulled her closer until she could fell the contours of his chest against her. What neither one saw was as their lips met and they continued to pull each other in they were surrounded by a subtle white light that flared slightly around the couple before disappearing.

After that first kiss Olivia and Severus never spoke of it again. They never even discussed what happened, but slowly they found themselves becoming more and more drawn to one another. It was an unspoken agreement that this remain between them, because while this was an acceptable age for the young witch to begin dating and learning of her interest in boys the age difference would be greatly gossiped about. The changes were non-existent to an outsider. The four friends still sat in the common room together, went to Hogsmeade together, and sat together in the Great Hall, but there were changes. Sev no longer griped about the other couple becoming lost in one another's mouths becoming a tangle of mouths, teeth, and hands. Olivia stopped griping about having what she referred to as battle lines between those in a relationship and those not. And no one noticed the two holding hands under the table in the Great Hall. It was a natural evolvement from friends to more that the young couple kept between themselves. Severus felt guilty keeping this from Lucius and Narcissa, but knew Olivia was right when she pointed out that it would probably be better for them if Lucius didn't hex Sev into the next dimension.

Eventually the year came to a close and all four friends stayed at Hogwarts for three extra days to see Lucius graduate. Severus was dreading going home after finally having found some happiness with Olivia and Olivia's nerves were shot trying to anticipate Abraxas' reaction to her moving into his home. The two found themselves sneaking around their friends more and more to spend every possible moment with one another.

"Sev," Olivia stated laying on his chest one night out by the lake. "do you think we'll be able to keep this up forever? No drama just us." She said wistfully.

"I wish it was that simple," He replied softly. "but we both know that if we hide this from Lucius it's bound to bite us on the bum."

"I suppose you're right…it's just….It's so easy to be with you like this. Once people find out then there's no stopping the gossip and the rumors. Don't you remember what happened when Donald and Zeeva started dating? Everyone thought she was under the imperious curse!"

"She wasn't though. Although I'll admit I was glad when the aurors confirmed it. It was a nice little confirmation for me. I always like Zeeva she's probably the best Astrology student out there."

Just then they heard the sound of a branch break and turned to look into the eyes of the last person they'd expected to find them….


	5. Reactions

Narcissa gasped in shock at seeing her two closest friend tangled in each other laughing and joking with one another. The idea of the two being so happy had warmed her heart, but soon after that betrayal covered her features. Both Olivia and Severus had froze when they heard her approach.

"Cissy, I can explain everything to you…just calm down," Livy started.

"No!" Narcissa exclaimed, "How could you Olivia? And Severus hiding this from Lucius! Do you value your friendship so little?"

"Of course I value his friendship!" Severus claimed with the force usually associated with Gryffindor, and sounding completely unnatural coming from him. "Livy and I simply felt it was more prudent to ensure that we would last before coming forward to Lucius."

"How long has this been going on? How long!" The normally composed blonde shouted at the two.

"Three or four months…" Olivia murmured.

"Th-three or four MONTHS! You've been sneaking around for MONTHS" her voice was nearly as shrill as her sister's at this point. "Olivia if Lucius finds out about this he's going to have a fit!"

"You're the one who told me to take a chance with Sev, Cissa we thought you'd be happy for us…" Olivia cried in tears at this point.

Severus pulled the tiny girl into his arms and softly stroked her back, while glaring at the blonde witch across from them. Cissa watched the young couple intently and saw the subtle way the younger witch clung to Severus, and the softness in his eyes as he gazed down at her.

"You love her don't you?" Cissa murmured more to herself than Severus, but his reply startled her.

"I don't think that even begins to cover it," Severus stated looking at the small girl in his arms.

"Sev?" Olivia questioned looking at him.

"Yes, love?"

"I think Cissa's right. We have to tell Luc, or he'll never forgive us." This statement brought a whole new round of tears to the girl's eyes.

"Shhh, Liv it's alright. We'll figure it out together," Severus tried to console.

"Besides I won't let Lucius get too upset," Narcissa added.

With that the tree slowly made their way to the castle with Narcissa subtly watching the couple who stayed wrapped in each other until they made it within eye shot of the castle. The wheels in Cissa's mind going at a mile a minute, and trying to pinpoint what was off about the couple.

The next morning Lucius walked into the common room to see his best friend, fiancée and upon closer inspection the girl he'd come to call sister all sitting together conversing heatedly.

"Good Morning!" he said happily.

"Lucius!" Cissa was shocked at seeing Lucius up this early, "Why don't you have a seat."

"Alright?" Lucius replied his good mood slowly slipping away.

He sat next to Cissa and looked quizzingly at Severus and Livy who looked the most nervous.

"Luc I want you to keep calm when I tell you what I'm about to tell you," Olivia began, and at his nod continued. "Sev and I have started dating, well we've been dating is more accurate…for almost four months now."

Severus could see the older man trying to reign in his temper, but knew him well enough to know it wouldn't last.

"Lucius-"Severus began, before Lucius cut him off.

"Don't speak to me as though you're my friend. You're nothing but a spineless coward who's manipulating a innocent girl! I should hex you into next year!" Lucius had risen from his seat and was shouting at Severus at this point. "I cannot believe I ever called you friend! How dare you betray me like this! She's the only person here who's not been corrupted, and not you're trying to ruin her!"

Severus was on his feet and had drawn his wand by the time Lucius finished his tirade. "We are not asking for your _permission_ we shall do what we want with or without you approving. We simply wanted to inform you with the hopes of your blessing, but obviously that is not going to happen. I do hope you come around, not for my sake, but for hers. She wants you in her life, but I won't stand for you acting like a prat and upsetting her." With that he swept Olivia from her seat and whisked her from the room.

Lucius sat down and covered his face with his hands, sighing loudly. Cissa leaned over and stroked his lightly hunched back for a moment, before finally deciding to add her two cents. "Lucius, I know this isn't what you intended to happen. You and I both know no one with keep her safer than Sev, and he needs that. You've simply got to accept them."

"Promise me that he's going to care for her like I care for you Cissa," Lucius nearly begged, but as Malfoy's don't beg it came out sounding like a broken man trying to find closure.

"Lucius, promise me you'll love me like he loves her." Was her response.

"What do you mean?"

"Have you ever watched him watch her? His eyes watch her every movement, but also all those around her, as if he's scanning for any kind of threat. He's never going to let anyone harm her while he's still alive."

The two the seemed to lapse into a perfect harmony of silence. Lucius soon pulled Cissa into his side, and when she rested her head on his shoulder he started to stroke her scalp softly. When she fell asleep on his shoulder he kissed her forehead softly before closing his eyes himself. He dreamt, and not for the first time, of a snake faced man torturing the two women he loved most in this world. The only difference was this time Severus was being force to watch alongside him as the two women writhed in agony screaming for their own death.


	6. A Moment for Lucissa

**Aright, so just a quick note I'm dedicating this chapter to flame55 for giving me my first review. Oh and first lemon, smut, citrus, sex scene, or whatever you call it. ;D lemme know how I do or if I need a ghost writer for the steaminess. Though do be kind my nerves are the reason this wasn't posted yesterday.**

**Carry on.**

The morning of Lucius' graduation found him with a heavy heart. He still felt awful about how he'd reacted to Sev and Livy's news. He wasn't truly angry anymore, but his pride caused him to sneer back at Severus every time they'd seen each other the rest of the day. Although when Olivia had cornered him that night after Severus went to bed he'd told her that he'd already forgiven them, but his pride was too hurt to apologize to the dark haired wizard.

Severus was in a similar situation, but his was made worse by knowing he wouldn't see Livy at all that summer is he and Lucius didn't make amends. This caused the already dark and brooding wizard to become even more dark and brooding. He wanted to make things right with Lucius, and he wanted to do it without apologizing for his actions. He felt as though he had no reason to apologize other than loving Liv, and he refused to apologize for that.

I was probably fate that brought these two stubborn wizards into the Slytherin common room that afternoon. Each waiting on their respective ladies, and sitting tensely together. Finally they looked at one another, each one looking levelly at the other, as though they were preparing for a battle. Finally Lucius nodded to the younger man, and Severus did the same before they turned back to their respective books.

Narcissa sat with joy and pride at her fiancée's graduation. She was sitting in between Livy and Abraxas with Severus on the other side of Livy, and she felt content for the first time in days as the saw Luc wink at Livy as he walked past their seats to deliver the Head Boy's speech. He spoke eloquently and with purpose, and Cissa felt more love for that man than she ever had. It wasn't a new feeling she constantly found herself falling harder for Lucius than she ever felt possible.

After the ceremony the families found their way to the Great Hall and it finally hit her that Lucius wouldn't be back here next year. When the realization hit her she fled towards the restroom and cried. After five minutes she looked up with shock to see Lucius in the girl's lavatory. He knelt down to her level and stroked her face before kissing her gently. She knew with that one kiss he understood, and she threw herself into his arms before pulling him out of the room, and into a nearby abandoned classroom.

As soon as the door shut behind them her lips fused to his and his hand for her hips, gripping as though she would slip away. Soon Lucius gained control of the kiss and pushed her back against the desk at the far wall of the room. She was desperately grinding into him and she felt a sense of pride when she realized he was hard for her. As she made the realization he pushed her dress robes off her slender shoulders and began unfastening her bra.

Cissa began writhing under his ministrations as he tweaked one dark nipple. He lowered his mouth to her breast and began biting and sucking in the way of a teething child. He was becoming desperate for more of her skin and her taste. His hand began roaming her body as he switched side and she began begging him for some form of release. He hips started thrusting up into him with every move he made.

At some point in the heat of the moment Lucius had lost his robe and shirt leaving him in his trousers and nothing else. Cissa was going for his belt when she felt a stronger, larger hand grab hers. When she saw the smirk on Lucius' face she groaned in frustration.

Lucius pulled back entirely from the small witch and removed his own pants as she sat up gazing at him in all his glory. He once again smirked at the wanton look on her face.

As Cissy grew impatient with his teasing she growled out to him, "If you don't get in me within the next ten seconds I will find the first available wizard and screw him blind!"

The dark and dangerous look Cissa loved came into his eyes as he grabbed her, murmuring a contraceptive spell as he did so. He hitched one leg around his waist, and brought the other up to his shoulder. The then lined up his cock with her trembling quim, before slamming into her viciously.

At her cream Lucius smirked victoriously, "Do, you really think anyone could make you feel like that Cissa?" His voice low and dangerous.

The sound of her frantic moans and his heavy breath took over momentarily, until Lucius felt her begin to tighten around him he slowed his pace before leaning down and murmuring into her ear, "Tell me who you belong to Cissa. Tell me or I won't let you cum."

It was a very real threat, on several occasions jealousy had overtaken her lover, and when she'd refused to say it on principle he'd left her their quivering, shaking, and unsatisfied. He would refuse to touch her until she told him, so swallowing deeply and summoning what little strength she'd had left she leaned up into his ear and whispered, "Yours."

That was all it took to make him pick up his pace to a dizzying speed. As she got closer and closer to the edge for felt him sucking and biting on her collarbones, knowing him she knew her was going to leave a mark. She reveled in what he was doing to her body, and when she came she screamed out "I love you!"

Lucius smirked and brought the leg around his waist down to the table, planting her foot, and began thrusting with renewed vigor. She was a tangled mess of pants and moans. At some point her nails started digging into him back as he began murmuring things like, "Mine" and "Forever" before grabbing her hips again and releasing into her violently. He release caused hers to spiral out of control, and once it was over the two clutched onto each other breathing heavily, with sated smiles across their faces.


	7. Don't Hate me and I'll Give You Smut!

**Okay so you guys are going to get a lot of updates in the coming weeks, because I got some time off (i.e. I quit my job) my husband/boyfriend thing figured since we have a baby teaching wasn't the most important thing for me right now, and I get that he doesn't feel comfortable with our infant with strangers. Oh and If anyone is curious I changed my pen name, because my legal name change came through.**

**Oh and cookie for your thoughts? Love ya, thank ya, mean it!**

The weeks after Lucius' graduation were long to Olivia, but it seemed as though they flew by. She discovered she and Abraxas were a lot more alike than everyone had originally led her to believe. The two spent hours discussing books, politics, and even herbology. She even taught the grumpy old man to cook instead of relying solely on house elves for his meals.

The two spent so much time together the older man grew to love her as his son had. He hadn't spent much time out of his bedroom or library since his wife had died, but now he'd had a reason to come out of his self-imposed purgatory. He watched the small girl become a more vibrant woman, and smiled for the first time in almost eighteen years. She'd given him more hope than the average person had a right to deserve.

Lucius watched his father and sister become closer as the weeks went on, and it made him happy to see the two bonding so well. They'd even had Severus over several times for dinner, and Abraxas had sized up the boy before approving of him. Unbeknownst to both Abraxas and Livy though Lucius had placed not only himself, but was thinking of approaching Severus in the task of being a spy amongst the dark lord's forces…

Olivia sat with Abraxas in the library at Malfoy manor as the two sat reading in the library. It was at that moment that the man began coughing in a violent fit. She jumped from her spot across the fire from him and sat on the arm of his couch rubbing his back sloftly.

"Do you need me to get you anything?" she asked him once the coughs had subsided.

"No dear girl, no thank you," was his gentle response patting her hand. "I'm alright, just an old man with my ailment."

"You're not old, I've seen older looking men at Hogwarts after testing is done and over with," was her laughing reply.

The old man smiled, and stood up before dipping into a deep bow before her.

"Care to dance milady?" He asked her suavely.

"I'm afraid I don't know how..." she trailed off timidly.

"Then I'll teach you! Every woman should know how to dance." He said before pulling her up and sweeping her away.

In an impressive display of wandless, nonverbal magic he charmed the piano in the room to begin playing as he swept her across the floor. Her steps started out as clumsy, which never failed to make the older man laugh boisterously. Each time his bellowing laughter echoed across the large room she erupted into fits of giggles that made his smile spread.

From elsewhere in the house Lucius and Severus flooed in and the sound that met them caused both their eye brows to lift in question. The two followed the sound until the finally found the source of the giggles and merriment. Severus watched as the odd couple in the library dance beautifully across the room, and if either one made a mistake or misstep it would cause the two to erupt into a fit of laughter. As he shifted his gaze to his friend he notice the small smile trying to grace his features. The two left the dancing couple in the library undisturbed before heading up to Lucius' office.

As Severus seated himself across from his friend at the large oak desk he couldn't help but smile as he thought about the girl dancing and smiling as she dance with his best friend's father. He took heed as Lucius began to speak in that low business like voice he'd heard him use when watching him at the ministry.

"Severus with your parents dead the ministry has awarded your case to the closet family member to you as you are not of age. We know that Elieen left you the house and the possessions within, but you're not of age, and it will not be in your physical possession until you are. Of course you know that already."

"Yes, Lucius I do. I want to know who my closest relatives are now though; Muggle or wizard?" he asked wary of each with different reasons.

"The Department of Family Council contacted your mother's parents, and they've agreed to take you in. Although I'm not sure of the reception you'll receive I know they tried to reconnect with Elieen after her brother died, and they realized she was their only child left."

"What happened with that?"

"We both know your mother was a prideful woman, and wouldn't accept help or handouts if it would save her life." Lucius said sadly.

"I almost wish she'd let someone help her."

"I know…" The two trailed off as they noticed a figure in the doorway listening intently.

"Well don't let me stop you!" was all Liv had to say before she sat down in Severus' lap and snuggled into his warm body. This made the man smile and hold her closer to him as he stroked her arm with his thumb gently in a barely perceptible movement.

Lucius nodded and continued, "The two are on a holiday, and it was decided that you should stay here until they return under my father's supervision."

This news made Olivia smile and nuzzle closer to her boyfriend, and she thanked her lucky stars Abe was the head of the department. She'd been concerned about the fate of Sev when Lucius had told her that they'd been attacked by a group of angry muggles and neither Elieen nor Tobias had lived. Her heart had broken for the lost lives, but real sorrow wasn't felt. Olivia firmly believed that anyone who mistreats a child was the worst person that could possibly exist. Perhaps that was why she'd loathed Voldemort so much.

The rest of the summer was a whirlwind of activity. So much happened Livy could hardly keep it straight in her head. Sev had move into the Prince's estate, which while on the outside was a cold and opulent building the inside was warm and homey. She'd met both Tiberius and Andréa several times. Tiberius was a grey haired man with a tall imposing figure, much like Severus, and Andréa was a kind motherly figure. Both seemed truly repentant for the terrible thing they'd done to their daughter, which left her in the arms of the brute that was Tobias Snape.

While Andréa taught Livy household spells and charms Tiberius taught Severus about his heritage, and potions. Soon Tiberius learned that Severus was well adept at potions, and after viewing his Hogwarts class scores, had him brew several complex potions. Once these were deemed good enough Tiberius decided that Severus was wasting his time with Slughorn's incompetence at Hogwarts and had him take his NEWTS before the week was done. He then got Sev enrolled in multiple potions mastery classes.

It was upon the discovery that Cissa too would not be returning to Hogwarts, and the fear that she would be unsafe in Slytherin on her own that Abraxas and Lucius agreed to her being privately tutored, this also gave an excuse for Livy to begin her training in magical cataloging.

**I'm going to hide in fear at the response to this chapter. I'd like you to know though that I have a very good reason for doing so! I want to move the plot along, and I felt the introduction of these characters warrented a drastic change of scenery. Besides enough of he story will take place at Hogwarts without them being in there for another twelve chapters!**


	8. It's Not Much, But I Post Almost Daily!

**I want to thank everyone for their reviews, and everyone who's read it! If you've reviewed thank you a million times! And if you haven't I will continue to ask for your input. Also, while we've got time I do try to stay a few steps ahead so I've got a poll on my page to get your input on who should betray the Potters…It won't be Severus as he's got no reason. My Sev was too good for that red-haired tramp! Any whose Baby Aleph says good morning, and he'd greatly appreciate it if you'd keep his mummy from putting him in the bouncy chair to write, but I love you all too much to stop. ;) mwah**

**T**he time seemed to fly by for Olivia in those months. Her days consisted of private tutoring in the mornings, then lunch with Lucius and Abraxas, next she would floo over to the university when she took courses in Magical Cataloging. Finally she'd learned to divide her evenings between the Malfoy's and Prince's. Although lately Lucius had been leaving more and more, and between him spending time with Cissa and his job at the Ministry it was usually just her and Abraxas. While she knew Abe understood she didn't. She understood that Luc loved Cissa, she truly did, but his father was getting older, and he wouldn't be around forever.

Severus was typically a quiet man, but as he stared across his desk at his best friend, who was making and insane notion to him, he grew even quieter. He love Lucius like a brother, and because of him Livy now had the ability to pursue her interests, but this wasn't just suicide it was suicide with homicide as an appetizer. He stared blankly and the usually composed blonde man's features as his silence lapsed into its forty-fifth minute. It was well noted that Lucius wasn't a patient man, and while looking at the picture on his desk of Livy and himself that they'd taken a few weeks ago he had his answer.

"Alright Lucius I'll join. I want to make it clear that I am in no way doing this for you though." He said stiffly, "I'm doing this because she deserves someone to protect her, and you and I both know that soon it will be her life on the line to control one of us."

"Right then. Do you know occlumency, or do I need to teach you?" Was Lucius' terse response. He knew he was putting the people he cared about, and now he was putting his best friend and little sister's love on the front line with him. The moment Severus nodded, indicating he could already do Occlumency, was the moment Lucius knew for sure he would burn in hell.

Severus stood looking dark and imposing in the circle of Death Eaters. Each one had their own reason for being there, but according to Lucius Severus simply wanted to fight for them. This was news for Severus, but he quickly changed the memory to show the Dark Lord.

Once he was deemed acceptable by Lord Voldemort Severus was ushered forward to take the Dark Mark. The heat her felt was unbearable, but he steadied himself to make his features appear impassive, and kept himself from screaming out in pain. Then a group of Death Eaters ushered in a group of muggles to celebrate their newest member. Both Severus and Lucius participated, but neither one were truly enjoying it. They simply killed the muggles to end their misery; the excuse they used was that torture wasn't work their time on that kind of scum, but both truly felt differently.

The morning after Severus' first revel brought with it a heavy heart for Severus. He'd truly never seen people in that much pain, and it was sickening to him. He'd barely slept, and what little he did sleep was fraught with nightmares. When he'd gotten home he'd rubbed a salve on the mark and the pain instantly ebbed away.

As Severus lay I his bed pondering what'd happened the night before he began to question why he'd woken up to begin with. As he began assessing his surroundings he realized he smelled raspberry and shea butter. With something that smelled suspiciously like parchment and chocolate chip cookies. As he feigned sleep he pondered what had brought this beautiful girl into his arms.

As she began peppering his face with kisses, he opened his eyes and wrapped his arms around her. As he pulled her in for a kiss he flipped the two on his bed, and kissed her more passionately than ever before. His lips became hungry and his hands gripped her hips roughly. She responded hesitantly at first, but soon became accustomed to the new found aggression in his furiously bruising kiss.

She began to feel that ball of pleasure begin to form, as her knickers started to dampen. This was a relatively recent occurrence for the girl, and while she knew what it indicated she wasn't quite ready for much more than heavy petting and snogging. It took more willpower than she thought to finally pull away from Sev, and he released her with a heavy groan.

Livy looked at him questioningly before asking, "Sev is everything alright? You don't look too well Darling."

"I'm fine Liv. Just a little flushed is all….what time is it?" was his well practiced retort.

"Around three in the morning…"she murmered.

"What? Why are you here then? Shouldn't you be in bed?" He asked trying to be mad at the soft girl now lying beside him.

"Yes, but I had a bad dream and I needed to see you." She said with her lower lip, that was bruised from his attack on her lips earlier, quivering.

Severus sighed deeply, before opening the covers and pulling her soft, pliable body into his. He learned not to ask her about her bad dreams long ago, and simply knew she needed comfort. Reliving it just made her hysteric. He fell asleep with her fine hairs tickling his nose, and her head on his shoulder while he held her tightly to him.

**This is the product of writing in-between errands and nap time. I'm dealing with a week old by myself during the day, and it's hard….** **So enough of my sob story! What did you think! I'm sure some people are wonder what Narcissa's been up to while all this is going on, and it will soon be revealed! I'm really excited to get into the thick of things, and it's coming soon. **


	9. Chapter 9

It had been a month since that first meeting with the Death Eaters and Severus was more than slightly overwhelmed. He'd even shocked Lucius with the rate at which he'd climbed the ranks. It was easy to see why some people climbed quickly rose, their family's money and influence was valuable, but Severus didn't have that. It was baffling to everyone who saw.

Severus felt guilty for not telling Livy about his secret meetings, but he figured she was safer this way. It didn't hurt that he was able to make himself believe she knew because on the nights he was summoned without fail she showed up in his room looking for reassurance that he was alive and okay. It worried him for a brief moment that she was seeing the gruesome meetings, but knew that was impossible.

Fear had settled like a dark pit in Olivia's stomach like a heavy stone. It knotted and twisted deep in her belly and made her want to puke. She couldn't sleep and her diet had become non-existent, and what little she did eat weighed her down like a rock.

She was slowly losing her mind with worry, and desperation. All she wanted to do was cry, but she knew she wasn't supposed to know. There were plenty of things Livy didn't know, but she did know that spying never turned out well. She just needed to be held, and know that Sev was there to make everything alright.

Cissa knew things would be different in her life. She knew she'd have love and support from her new family after she finally married Lucius. She knew it was futile to wish her family would be any different than it had always been, but she did desperately. All she wanted to do was marry Luc, and live happily ever after. It was just a few months until the wedding, but she could hardly wait for the day she'd become Mrs. Lucius Malfoy for the rest of her life.

Lucius was as busy as he'd ever been. He worked hard in his job at the Ministry, hoping to become the supervisor of the Ministry's Department of Magical Law Enforcement. He worked hard to climb the ranks, and now was one of the youngest defenders in the Ministry's history. At 18 he'd accomplished more than most people twice his age. He'd felt accomplished as a valued member of the ministry.

He even found the time to continue to woo Cissa more and more every day. He was excited for their April wedding, and even if it wasn't the traditional June he knew that it was what was going to make his Love happy. He would dote upon her endlessly and he hoped that should his duplicity be discovered she would look kindly upon him, and not remember him as a Death Eater.

Albus watched his students' growing as witches and wizards for decades. Some he'd watched their entire lives, but he felt certain sadness when he noticed the small chocolate haired Slytherin who'd always been good for an innocent chuckle, or meaningful question far beyond her years. He wanted to see what would become of her, and resolved to make contact with the young girl again. While she was never going to be a powerful witch she was most assuredly the finger in which the most powerful wizard Albus had seen in years was wrapped around, and God forgive him he wanted him on the his side.

Alice Longbottom met Lucius Malfoy months before when they were Head Boy and Head Girl, and while she loved Frank she knew that Lucius was actually a very kind intelligent man, who was stereotyped because of his lineage. She'd met Livy several times and found the girl a delight, so she began to invite the girl out for lunch in an attempt to have her make friends outside of Lucius' inner circle. She truly liked the girl and was impressed by her courage and skill whenever she saw some of the more complex charms Livy could sprout off at any moment.

She'd never seen anyone but her Granma perform a Clothes-Folding charm on bread dough to kneed it. It baffled Alice, and prior to her wedding had begged Liv to teach her how to be a better wife for Frank. Her life was perfect, and hoped the young girl, and her brooding beau were as happy as she was.

A dark figure sat watching as a small girl laughed and danced with her blonde friend in a local garden. The two looked at flowers as they laughed as danced amongst the flowers. The darkness smirked with glee as they thought about wiping that look of happiness off the brunettes face forever, and robbing those who held her dear of that ray of light she cast into their world. She would never again see this place if the dark figure could help it.

Soon and equally blonde man and a dark haired man join the women and as the dark figure followed them the true malice sunk into the figure, and the more they thought about burning the girl alive the happier they got. They would all rue the day that girl came into their lives shinning her happiness around their miserable lives. It would be pandemonium when those who hated the girl with the same passion took their revenge! They would destroy the innocence of the girl if only to prove a point to the world that love and light can be extinguished with one solitary action of hate and violence.

**No real plot, but I needed something to set the scene for the next chapter. I'm really excited about some of the coming stuff, oh and if you're wondering about the whole Lucissa wedding yes you will see it in all of its pureblood glory, and my goal is to make some people cry. Three more chapters and you will see. Imagine me twirling my moustache evily… mwhahahaha**


	10. Do You Want To Play A Game?

**Sorry guys my Hubby surprised me with a trip up to Maine and when we got back I had a True Blood plot bunny sucking the plot bunny for this chapter dry. If you like the Paric True Blood fics I posted a smutty one-shot.**

Cissa had worked relentlessly to ensure that her wedding would be perfect. Everything from the flowers to the cake; from her dress to Luc's dress robes; even the portraits around the house had been instructed with roles. It was anarchy when Cissa in a fit of rage had named Livy her Matron of Honor over Bella, but the dark haired witch was insane and Cissy like Liv better anyway.

The long suffering mother of the bride was decked out in the traditional black of the family, while her father wore a glimmering Emerald dress rode that would've made Dumbledore proud. Abraxas had been instructed by Livy to wear the traditional silver of the groom's mother. Liv had tied back his long hair with a simple sliver ring that had belonged to his wife, but wasn't feminine. They'd been trying to make it seem as though the long departed Mrs. Malfoy was still with them.

Severus was Lucius' best man and in keeping with the theme of tradition he'd wore the sliver dress robes with a golden underlay. Cissy had pulled his hair back, but it had already fallen around his face again. Livy was dressed in a similar fashion, but her dress was golden with a silver underlay. It had been made more feminine with small white flowers embroidered onto the bodice.

Lucius was kept traditional in simple, plain black dress robes. The only difference was the silver and gold banding on the cuffs and hem of the robes. Cissa was wearing Lucius' mother's wedding gown. It was white with a flowing skirt that moved as she walked, and off white designs. She'd had her hair piled on top of her head in a messy up do, and tendrils flowing across her face. The piece-de-resistance was the silver and emerald goblin tiara the adorned her head, that was attached to the cathedral styled veil that flowed behind her.

The two had a large wedding in the grand ballroom of the Black Manor. They'd invited most of the wizarding world, as to avoid any hurt feelings or disgruntle allies, and they'd had to resize the room to hold them all. Houselves were everywhere seating people, and taking their cloaks to take down to the cloak-room.

The second the music played and Cissa walked down the aisle Lucius stopped breathing. She was the single most breathtaking woman he'd ever seen in that one instance. With a light nudge from Sev Lucius resumed breathing just before Cissy made it to him. He nodded slightly to his new father-in-law before clasping her hands tightly. Dumbledore had agreed to wed the two in a traditional magic-binding ceremony, and Livy watched in awe as the gold magic flowed from Cissy's body, and spiraled like a double helix with Lucius' silver magic. The heat coming from their clasped hands was palatable from her spot behind Cissy. The magic formed golden and sliver bands around the newly married couple's ring fingers and the heat stopped.

Dumbledore pronounced them man and wife, and while they shared their first kiss the room suddenly was transformed into a formal reception. Livy smiled brightly at the two before finding her seat next to Sev. She relaxed against his arm on the seat behind her as they watch people begin to dance around on the floor in front of them. Liv knew Severus hated dancing, and never pressed the issue with him, but when Abe offered her his services as a dance partner she willingly obliged him. He twirled her around the dance floor to each song that came on, and she was laughing giddily. Several times she caught Severus' eyes as she was swung past him and he always smiled gently at her, but as soon as they broke eye-contact he would resume his conversation with Dumbledore.

Amidst all the laughter and merriment no one notice a dark figure enter the room, and sneak onto the back porch. Nor did they notice the hex shot at the happily dancing girl in her adoptive father's arms. Not one person noticed as a maniacal grin became plastered on the figures face, as she excused herself for some air before the next round of dancing began.

Since no one noticed or cared that the girl was outside much longer than the few minutes it took to restart the dancing, it was no surprise that by the time everyone had left for the evening Severus was just beginning to notice his girlfriend's absence. Abe and Albus noticed their much younger companion's sudden distraction. From across the room Lucius could see the worry on his father's face as Severus said something, and he excused himself and his young bride from the dreadful woman in a horrid pink dress robe to go see what the cause of their distress was.

Neither Lucius nor Narcissa were prepared for what they heard once they reached Severus.

"Olivia hasn't been seen since dinner was served. We're going to go look for her." Was all Abe said once he felt his son's presence.

As it neared in on midnight a ball began to form in the pit of Lucius' stomach. No one had seen any sign of Livy anywhere, and it was impossible to think of where else she might be. He and Cissa had asked their guests discreetly where his younger sister may be hiding herself. Abe casually mentioned he didn't was to leave his daughter to floo home on her own, and was ready to leave to anyone he knew. Albus searched the house, and when questioned claimed he was trying to find the loo.

Severus had walked the entirety of the property. He'd searched high and low for her. Once or twice he even ran a magical scanning charm across the property to see if he could find any trace of her, but so many people had apperated from the property that it was useless. He was just about to give up when he found a small sliver clip with tiny flowers engraved into it.

As his fingers touched the silver object he fell to his knees in pain as he recognized it as the one Livy had been wearing. The cry of pain he let out was heard by Lucius who'd been on his way to aid Severus and quickened his gait. The newly wedded wizard took one look at the object in his friend's hand and let a lone tear run down his usually emotionless face.

She'd been taken, and they had absolutely no leads as to where she could possibly be.

**That's right I ruined Lucissa's wedding because I got one review for the last chapter, and I've only got six reviews total. What's that old saying? If Mama ain't happy ain't no body happy. So here's my ransom note you won't find out what happened to Livy until people start reviewing, and I'll start taking away more characters by my mysterious dark figure until I get some reviews. Will you review now?**


	11. Tease Much?

**Sorry I've been having some computer trouble. Here's chapter eleven with all sorts of angst.**

* * *

It had been two weeks since her wedding, and Cissy was still not really married. That night when they'd found Livy's clip all hell had broken loose, and some days Cissa worried she'd never have Luc to herself. She was loving and attentive to him as they sat in silence while she pondered who would marry someone to ignore them, and he tried relentlessly to think of who would want to hurt Liv.

She'd tried seduction, jealousy, aloofness, and even begging; Lucius was determined not to rest until he found his sister. If Lucius was bad Sev was worse. He had looked through every rabbit hole, and scoured Diagon Alley for news. From what his grandmother had told her Cissa understood that Severus wasn't eating or sleeping. He'd disappear for hours and then return more forlorn than ever. His grades were impeccable, and so they could do nothing but wait and hope that e'd find her sooner rather than later.

The hardest for her to see was Abe though. His health had taken a turn for the worst when Liv had gone missing, and now he could barely use the loo without aid. It was hard to look at the old man who was once a strong formidable man crumble to pieces when a song would come one, or she'd wear a certain color. It broke her ice cold heart every time he cried, and Lucius was worse. It renewed his desire to find her more than anything else.

* * *

Narcissa had decided to visit her sister in the hopes that the insane woman would offer some form of amusement or comfort. He house was a large black manor with ugly flowers, and a smell befitting that of a graveyard. It was a putrid sight, but Bella loved it. In the weeks since her wedding Cissa had only seen her sister twice, and both had been at ministry functions. It was nice to have the ability to go and see her if she so chose.

The second she crossed the threshold the door slammed shut causing the young woman to jump in fear. Before she had time to think all she could do was scream before she felt a crushing force of pain hit her,

* * *

**Short yes, but this is more a teaser than anything.**


	12. Sorry Guys

**Sorry guys I have been undergoing a HUGE move to a completely different continent. So please take pity on me :)**

**Warning there's a little bit of graphic behavior and it's violent.**

* * *

When Cissy awoke she was in a dark dungeon she was in a cell with a tiny familiar figure looming over her. After a split second of taking in her surroundings she jumped up and moved to the corner of the bed she was on.

"Shh Cissa it's me. don't make too much noise or they'll come down here. Now lay back down and let me deal with your wounds." came the voice Cissa and everyone else had been longing to hear for weeks.

"Livy? Where are we? How long have you been here? What do you mean wounds?" Narcissa questioned.

"Calm down sweetheart. From what I can tell we're at the Lestrange Mansion, and we're here on the orders of your sister. I was knocked unconscious at the wedding and brought here, but other than to bring food they've never been here. Also when they hit you you began bleeding so I'm taking care of it. You're welcome." Was Liv's patient reply.

"So you're not hurt?" Cissa asked for conformation.

"I'm fine. I may be tired, and a little hungry, but nothing physical." Came the semi vacant voice from the usually perky girl.

"Are you sure? It's been three weeks." Nacissa said using her keen eyes to examining her best friend.

"Yes. Some of the people who bring food are really nice, and a couple times a week the house elves come and give me a bath so all in all its great." was her giggling response.

"You seem different. No not different, just more grown up."

"I've been alone for several weeks I've been thinking about a lot of things Cissy, and none of them are good. I'll tell you this though; they may not have hurt me yet, but I'm not supposed to leave her alive."

"Then why am I here? That makes no sense."

"To witness it. They've been talking about finding someone to watch me die, and take the message back to everyone. That's why you're here."

Before Cissa could respond a dark figures entered the dungeon, and opened the massive door to their shared cell. The two women moved closer to each other as the largest of the men came and grabbed each of the petite women's arms and roughly pulled them from the small bed and back out the door.

The two women were then pulled violently up the stairs and into the bright room above. After they where upstairs they were taken into a beautiful garden with a large marble slab in the middle surrounded by bushes of blood red roses. Chains where hooked to the side of the slab. Narcissa was roughly shoved to the ground while Olivia was taken to the slab, and harshly cuffed to the slab.

At this moment the doors opened and Cissa saw her sister enter the garden in a beautiful silken black gown. Narcissa was pleading with her sister not to do anything rash, but her cries where ignored. The only look Bella spared her sister was a dark sneer, and a shove of her foot as she continued to walk to her best friend.

Once she ascended the dais that the marble slab was on Bella was handed a ceremonial knife. She used the knife to slit open the dress she'd worn to Cissa's wedding. She then grinned maniacally as she made eye contact with Roddy anmd bagan carving up her body. Marking up her pale and fragile body. Then she paused momentarily; seemingly enjoying the tears rolling down Olivia's face. Then she gruffly pulled her legs apart and thrust the hilt of the knife into her womanhood breaking her hymen.

Narcissa's tears began flowing freely at that moment, and her sister became dead to her. Narcissa began thrashing against her guard as Olivia's screams became more pronounced. It was in this instance that everyone in the garden was blinded by a flash of bright light and Aurors began streaming into the garden. the black-cloaked figures began fire curses as Bella raised her knife to stab Olivia in the heart, when in Narcissa was hit by a rush of fear, and her magic thrust from her body pushing the dark haired witch from her place on the dais.

It seemed as though time stopped at the blonde ran across the garden though the massive battle taking place around her. She began unlatching the cuffs that bound the now unconscious woman to it as Cissa clutched her friend closer while the battle raged on around them. The longer they sat there the tighter Cissy held onto her best friend, before Cissa had time to react Bella began to regain consciousness and raised her wand to the brunette in her sister's arms.

As Cissy began to recoil in fear she heard a deep baritone casting a hex she'd never heard before, and saw Severus rush up to them as Bella slid in half. It wasn't until they arrived at St. Mungo's that she began to release Olivia before Cissa as well collapsed.


	13. Lemon as an apology

Severus was aware that whatever had happened while Liv was in Bellatrix's Manor had destroyed her self esteem. she had sat for days staring blankly out the window. Everyone had tried to help her in their own way so she'd played along but even now he could see the distress on her usually happy features. She'd spent most of her life with him keeping the darkness at bay, and allowing him a chance to be better, but now when he could return the favor it was all he could do do keep himself from falling apart while she sat there devastated. Cissa had tried to explain, but he couldn't hear it. When he'd seen her in the hospital he'd nearly cried, but hearing it would push him over the edge.

He'd spend days working on this surprise for Livy. He knew it was only a matter of time before she found out he was leaving nightly to work with the man who'd most likely ordered the attack on her, and he knew he needed to tell her. It had helped that she had stopped responding to everything all together, and was completely inside her own head at all times. Even Abraxas couldn't get through to her anymore, and it was hard for everyone to watch. When it was finally time to tell her he was fairly certain that she'd never want to see him again, but he had to have her know.

When Sev walked into the massive library where Liv spent her day he noticed two things a note and two lit candles. WHat he didn't see was the knife in Livy's hand or the rich magical blood pouring from her dainty wrist. She turned when her slice was finish, and didn't look up at him until she heard the shocked gasp.

It wasn't as though he didn't expect something, but as Severus rush towards her he realized he didn't expect her to go straight for re-opening her wounds. As he pulled her to him and began reclosing her wounds she started thrashing violently against him. Her nails bit violently into his pale flesh, and she began trying to sink her teeth into anywhere what touched her. Her eyes were wild with the passion she felt for the first time in weeks. It was a violent and destructive moment.

"LET ME GO!" was all she would say. and with each shriek her attacks got more frantic, until after almost an hour fighting him she became too tired to keep up her futile struggle. His soft shushing her pulling her down from that emotional high as the tears began to fall from her eyes.

"Why Liv? Why would you try such a thing? Don't you know how much we all need you here? Narcissa's lost her entire family, and Abraxas and Luc need you here. And we both know I've got nothing without you. You keep us all sane and happy. You're the heart of the this crazy fucked up family of our, and nothing in this world trumps that." Severus said with his voice breaking.

After a pause that left Severus thinking she was back inside her own head Liv started, "Because I'm broken now Sev. I'm dirty and soiled, and who would want that. I should've died that day, but instead I'm here and it's not right." Her voice was hoarse and weak.

"I'll always want you Liv. Not a single soul on this earth could change that, and certainly not some crazy-assed pure blood maniac." He told her softly.

With those words Liv smiled slightly, and turned herself to face him. She raised herself up and pressed her lips to his. She forced her way into his mouth, and after a moment of pure shock Severus kissed her back with equal passion. Her hands came up and clasped into his hair, as she wrapped her tiny figure around his waist. Eventually Sev couldn't let her stay in control anymore and he took back the control she'd attained.

When the pulled back for air Liv said, "Sev...prove it to me."

"Prove what Livy?" Confusion colored his voice as he looked deep into her soulful eyes.

"Prove you still want me. Make me forget everything that happen that night. I want to be yours." The desperation in her voice was shocking to him, and he pretended that was what made him agree, and not the desire he'd felt for her.

He nodded slightly, and pulled her up with him. She clung to him like a small child as he carried her to the room they'd been occupying since her return. He gently placed her on the bed as she fused their lips together, making both her and Severus shudder. His potion callused hands ran over her sides, as he caressed her starting at her hips, and ending at her neck. While sex wasn't something they'd done before, they'd both explored one another several times.

Part of Severus was hoping she'd never actually let him get that far tonight, but eventually she grew impatient with his gentle caresses over her silk dress, and his teasing kisses did nothing but make her burn for him. When he released her lips she pulled the soft pink dress over her head, and left herself in only a pair of panties that were more lace than anything substantial.

"Please Sev, I need this. I need to feel wanted. I can't live like this anymore. Make the pain go away." She begged.

He took one hand and caressed her soft face that was once full of joy and happiness, but now looked as though she'd lost all hope, and he knew he couldn't take her with all the secrets. "Liv... I can't. I've done terrible things, and while I'm sure I couldn't ever stop wanting you, you'll never want to see me again. I may be a lot of things, but I need you to know. I won't sleep with you like this."

"What could you have possibly done Sev?" Her voice was soft as she pulled herself up and layed her head on his shoulder.

"I've joined the Dark Lord," He began, and he looked over as he felt a tear fall and hit his shoulder. "But Livy I didn't join as an actual member. Albus wanted Lucius as a spy, but he was being harmed for not recruiting anyone. He convinced me to do it, and I agreed to keep you safe. I know I failed recently, but I'll never let you be hurt again if you'll keep me."

"If you honestly think anything that happened was your fault Sev you're an absolute idiot." and with that she kissed him with all the passion she could muster up.

He pulled her body to him as she began unbuttoning his shirt. Once he shrugged out of that he brought them both down to the bed, as he began leaving little bites all over her neck, and breasts. It was hard for her to keep her breath normal, and just when she thought she had it down he brought one and to her left breasts and the other snaked until her panties.

"Tell me to stop," he whispered as he looked into her eyes.

"I-I can't," she stuttered out.

"Then Merlin help us both," he said as she screamed her orgasm.

When she came down from the peak Sev noticed how beautiful she looked with her face flushed like an angel, and her eye bright. Her tiny hands began undoing his pants, as he ripped the scrap of lace from her pussy. She began bucking into him as he pulled away to continue stripping himself. He pulled her hands above her head, and positioned himself at her entrance.

"Last chance," he said, and after a moment he thrust into her.

She wouldn't say the thrust was gentle, but it wasn't violent. It didn't scare her, because Sev made her feel safe. She was protected in his arms, and she'd never doubt that. His thrust showed her why she belonged to him though. He put every ounce of power he had into that thrust, and every one after it. He was proving to her with his body that he loved her, and she could feel the strength he held as he timed his final thrust so perfectly that they came together.


	14. Time Jump, Sorry Needed Some Plot

**I'm dedicating this chapter to The Yoshinator, because I'm almost positive they're the only one reading. Also for the sake of keeping with my plot there's a time jump that I may fill in, but it has nothing to do with Livy and Sev so I really don't wanna lose my plot bunny. Like I said when I'm done I may fill in this jump, but trust me shit is about to get interesting.**

* * *

When Liv woke up she was wrapped up in Severus' arms, and the weight of what she'd tried to do, what he'd told her, and what they'd done crashed down on her. She knew it was a common practice to sleep with girls, and then leave them. When she'd been at Hogwarts many times girls had come back from dates sobbing about just that, and while she was almost positive that Sev wouldn't do that it was still very possible. She hadn't exactly given him much of a reason to want to stay lately.

Just before her thoughts could completely run away she heard Sev shift in the bed beside her and grunt softly before settling. She took the opportunity to roll herself over and view the handsome man next to her. His nose was slightly disproportionate, but his father had broken it so many times when he was younger it would be more shocking if it wasn't a little messed up. His other features were very aristocratic with the exception of his lips that seemed made to scowl. His build wasn't quite as defined as some of the men she'd seen at school, but he was well defined and agile. His hands captivated her though. They held so much power, so much skill, and he could use them for so many purposes. He'd used them last night caressing her with his rough calloused fingers, and when she'd been in St. Mungo's he'd used them to sooth her during the nightmares. It was interesting though, because she knew he'd killed with those hands that brought her such comfort. He'd taken someone's life, and yet she felt completely safe letting him touch her in any way. She'd die at his hands if it would make him happy, and at that moment a terrifying thought stuck her like a blow to her insides; if Severus Snape asked anything of her she'd do it in a heart beat.

She pondered to herself when this change in her happened, but she couldn't pinpoint it exactly. She adored the idea of being his more than she should, more than what was proper and lady-like. The idea of belonging to the man next to her was a thought she shouldn't have, but if he so asked she'd give everything up for him. His smiles indicated the beginning and end to her, and as much as she hated to admit it she'd never love anyone quite as much as she did him.

* * *

It took two years, but eventually Livy grew more like her old self, and the sadness that hung over her dissipated. Narcissa and Lucius had a little boy named Draco that September and so by October she was back to her old self entirely. She and Sev had a fabulous sex life, and while she wanted something rougher she'd never say a word. What kind of woman has the desire for her lover to treat her as an object for his pleasure? It's downright indecent, although he'd been more adventurous since they'd moved from Malfoy Manor back to Spinster's End she knew the memories associated with the place mad him temperamental.

Severus had come into some money, quite a bit of it actually, when he'd begun patenting his potions and spells and so he'd given her the gift of allowing her to make this dreary old mausoleum into a home fit for them. After much debating she'd begun in the kitchen and removed the dreary grey and white wallpaper and replaced it with a more cheerful light blue walls with a tan wood floor. She'd also replaced the muggle appliances with magical ones, and had an unusable pantry turned into a room for their two house elves Abraxas had insisted she take.

The table was of a beautiful Birch and had intricate carvings along the sides that matched the chairs. Live had even spend days gleaning all of the tobacco residue off of the windows so they'd allow in as much light as possible. She'd than done a room for Severus, and converted the basement into a potions lab for him. He needed the space now that he was done with his studies, and she was not going to deny him that. Besides it kept him from having to concoct his potions in the kitchen. She'd left the basement mostly the same, only adding books shelves, and storage cabinets, but she had placed a few pictures and comforts like a padded brewing bench.

In keeping with her theme of alternating between the two of them for which rooms she re-did she chose the living room next,but when she actually thought about it she was pretty sure her only issue with the room was the look on Severus' face whenever he was in there. Before it had a lovely rose colored wall paper, and similar furnishings across the room, and a muggle television. She'd transfigured most of the furniture to a white color, and had the couches re-upholstered, or in one case completely re-ordered, to be a blue-green color. She then had the walls repainted a similar color, and on the wall by the fireplace she painted a mural of the sea, with a lighthouse off to the side that held the lighting fixture for the room.

She kept on in much this fashion redecorating the office upstairs, both the downstairs restroom and the guest restroom. She then redid the guest rooms upstairs that looked as though a living person had never set foot in them, and finally she got to Severus' boyhood room. She looked at the faded blue wallpaper with white vertical stripes. There was a traces of pictures where the walls had been more faded, and she could see where his mobile had hung when he was an infant. In the closet sat everything from his baby clothes to his crib, and as she presumed, it had been magically enchanted. The Severus she knew had parents who never cared, but to look at this room at one point he did. Liv grew startled when two strong arms wrapped around her waist.

"They did love me Liv, but they never could bring themselves to love each other. I was always just collateral. An unhappy marriage left me as an unwanted child. Maybe if they'd divorced I could've had a happier childhood, but their death gave me a happy adulthood." He murmured in her ear.

"So what do we do with this room Sev? I hate so see it fall into disarray. It's got the best lighting in the house." was her reply.

"I'm going to take care of this room if you don't mind, love." he said shyly.

"Oh, okay." she said sounding disappointed.

With a laugh Severus grabbed her hand and led her to their bedroom, "Now my dear before you get pouty remember I've been re-doing our bedroom, and now that I'm done you can check my work."

When he opened the door to their bedroom she saw he'd followed her work in the living room, and used very nautical themes, knowing her love of the sea, but before she could say anything a large phoenix patronus filled the room, and Dumbledore's voice filled the room. "Severus there's been an attack at Godric's Hollow, Lily and Harry are alive and now safe, but James Potter is dead. Voldemort has been destroyed, and you are going to be tried as a Death Eater. Do not worry I have a plan that can save you, but I'm afraid there is little I can offer but a character reference, and if you'll accept, a position at Hogwarts. Inform Madame Malfoy she is also welcome to a job as well if she wishes to join you. I will be coming along with the Malfoy's this evening."

Fear colored Livy for the first time in over a year, "What are you going to do Sev?"

He pulled her into his warm embrace before he replied, "I'm going to marry you."


End file.
